


Ржавчина

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Джексон приводит Стайлза в порядок.





	Ржавчина

**Author's Note:**

> AU после 2-ого сезона, Джексон не уехал в Лондон. Пост!3b. Написано после просьб на инсайде додать Джексона со Стайлзом.

— Дай мне, ты вообще свои патлы укладывать не можешь, что ли? — Джексон раздраженно отбирает банку с гелем и уверенно берется приводить волосы Стайлза в порядок.

Это то, чем Джексон занимается все последнее время — приводит Стайлза в порядок. Подсаживается на уроках с настолько брезгливым выражением лица, что хочется спрыгнуть с крыши, только бы не видеть его. Отвозит на своем джипе за новыми шмотками и нагло оплачивает покупки картой. Остается у Стайлза дома на ужины и даже вежливо болтает с Шерифом о бейсболе и крафтовом пиве. 

Он заполняет собой жизнь Стайлза, душит не-заботой, вызывает бессильное бешенство и позволяет, наконец, дышать полной грудью. Джексона можно ударить, и он не отвернется. Можно сказать ему гадость, и в ответ получить настолько злобную шпильку, что улыбку не получится сдержать. С Джексоном можно молча валяться на кровати и просто быть собой. Он не возьмет за руку, не будет спрашивать о чувствах и не станет смотреть большими грустными глазами. Джексону абсолютно все равно, но вместе с тем только ему и не все равно. Он просто знает, каково это убить кого-то не по своей воле. Причинить боль не потому, что захотел, а потому что был вынужден подчиниться жалкому злобному приказу ублюдка-мудака в твоей голове. 

Джексон знает, и только поэтому у Стайлза получается спать по ночам.

***

Стайлз — идиот. Хрупкий, неловкий, пучеглазый идиот, который не вызывает жалости, как Джексон ни пытается ее почувствовать. Стайлзу хочется помочь, чтобы потом, чуть позже, можно было снова дать подзатыльник. Стайлз не сломанный, Стайлз просто разладился, как плохо настроенный механизм. Джексон помнит, каково быть таким механизмом, словно покрыться ржавчиной раньше времени. Поэтому всегда нужен другой, чтобы помочь. Поэтому Джексон так старается. Поэтому всегда рядом.

Он даже не помнит, когда проводил с кем-то столько времени. Разве что с Лидией раньше. Он ожидает, что Стайлз будет болтливым, будет вертким, как уж. Но Стилински противоречивая тварюжка, поэтому большую часть времени он молчит и дерется. Кулаками машет он ловко, синяки расцветают на коже Джексона как цветы, и во всем этом есть даже что-то милое сердцу. Получая по лицу, он сплевывает кровь на пол и чувствует покалывание регенерации. И улыбается. 

В конце концов он тоже весь покрыт въевшейся застарелой ржавчиной.


End file.
